


a chill in the wind

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Trans Female Character, i talked abt this with my friends like a week ago and its late and i Had to write it lads i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: It starts to get a bit cold out, which mostly means someone has to bring the potted plants in and get one or two household chores done. It makes Tatsuya smile, how terribly domestic it all is.





	a chill in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh like a week ago i talked to my friends about trans girls tatsujun and i was gonna write smth then but i forgot what it was and its late so, of course, Of Course,

There was something unbelievably sweet to domesticity. Tatsuya quietly sighed, watching Jun out in the backyard, bringing in the potted plants, the wind was getting colder and Jun wasn’t going to let the potted camellias and ivy wither out in the cold. Half the counter was already covered in potted plants, just in from the cold. Tatsuya yawned and smiled at the idea of waking up to frost, the crunch of frosted over grass underfoot. It wasn’t good for the garden, but she liked the weather, even if she didn’t especially like the cold. There was something clean and crisp about just chilled enough air.

Jun walked in through the backdoor, a rush of cold air with her. She kicked the door closed, but she couldn’t kick off her knee high rubber boots with an armful of plants, and she frowned as she lightly tracked dirt into the kitchen on the way to lay everything down. “Do you want some help?” Tatsuya said, turning away from the window. Outside it looked like it was going to rain.

“No, I’m fine,” Jun shook her head and tried to gently put down all the plants on the table at once. One of them almost tumbled over, but she quickly righted it. Tatsuya shuffled over to the table, holding back a yawn as she raised an eyebrow at the plants.

“Is this it?”

“Mmhm, now we’ve just got to figure out where to put them,”

Jun pulled out and sat down on a chair, and when she leaned down to take off her boots, her hair slipped from tucked behind her ear and down into her face. She frowned as her boots hit the floor.

“Do you want a haircut?” Tatsuya sat down next to her, careful not to touch any of the plants on the table.

“Yeah…yeah, that’d be nice,” Jun sighed. She gazed at all the plants, tiredness from it all seemed to settle into her as she relaxed into the chair. “But, later. We’ve gotta put all these plants where they go, in the house,”

“We could take a break first, sit down for a few minutes, put on some of that music from the stuff Eikichi gave us last week…”

Jun toyed with some daises and smiled. Without a word, she plucked a red daisy off of it’s stem and leaned up to tuck it behind Tatsuya’s ear. “I’d love to, but we should really get at the plants, before they get left here for a week,” she stood up, dusted her hands off on her shirt. “We’ll probably both get hay fever from being in here if they’re all left here too long.”

Two hours later, all the plants had been settled away in the spots Jun had long since designated for them, and that light dusting of dirt had been swept up off the floor. Tatsuya hummed along to the record Jun had put on as she trimmed her hair. Jun wasn’t a fan of letting her hair grow anywhere past her chin, Tatsuya was happy to trim it for her. She had steady hands, and could cut a pretty straight line, half the time it was easier than trying to get in to see a hairdresser, or Ulala.

“Do you want me to trim yours too?” Jun hummed. Tatsuya shrugged and it took her half a second to realize Jun couldn’t see her.

“Um,” she pulled at the end of her still short ponytail. She’d never really bothered keeping it any length besides somewhere vaguely around her shoulders, just long enough to tie up but not too long that it got harder to brush. “If you want, I guess? Just don’t cut it too short,”

This time, Jun shrugged. “Maybe it’d be better to wait until it got longer, I wouldn’t want to cut it too short, we can just trim it then,”

Tatsuya smiled as she lay her scissors down on the counter and ruffled a hand through the back of Jun’s hair. Jun laughed, but she didn’t pull away. It made her feel warm when Jun turned around and smiled big. Domesticity was nice.


End file.
